


This Is War

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Infamous [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anger, Bodyswap, Electric Fences, Family Drama, Idiots in Love, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Rescue Missions, Tactile Telekinesis, Teacher-Student Relationship, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Jack is not happy that Mark has been taken.





	This Is War

**Author's Note:**

> Its 2:30am. Please forgive me. New 10 chapter fic starting tomorrow! Yaaaay

"Well. This was unexpected." He says sarcastically, arms crossed as he surveys the room with his eyes.

 

"What didja expect? Bein' drunk offa scoops 'nd shite Seàn." Anti says, maintaining a physical being next to Jack as he rolls his eyes and steps forwards into the room.

 

"I don't need yer banter right now." He growls, using his hands to lift and throw things across the room, his form beginning to glitch in and out with the overuse of his powers.

 

"Yer not gonna get anywhere doin' this my boy. Don't ferget why yer here ta begin with. This makes it even more important that ye find and kill them. They will _not_ hesitate ta gut and skin yer lil boyfriend alive."

 

"Dontcha think I fuckin' know that????" Jack screams, turning towards his father and looking down at his flickering hands as he storms out of the room. "Where are they."

 

"Y'know yer really demandin' fer someone who's weakenin'." Anti says, laughing behind him as he teleports from the club to the parking lot.

 

"Are you fuckin' serious??? They took Mark's car??? Anti!" Jack fumes, and he feels a heavy hand on his shoulder.

 

"Seàn. Yer gonna pass out. Look at yer fuckin' nose son, yer bleedin'." Anti says, using his gloved hand to wipe the blood from his son's face, watching as he winces at the touch. "Call Mark. He may be naive and headstrong, but he's a genius. He'd never let 'em take his phone."

 

Jack grumbles under his breath as he reluctantly takes his father's advice. The phone rings twice, then it picks up and Jack's heart drops as he hears a dark chuckle.

 

"Missing something, Jack?"

 

"Listen here you fuckin' asshole. You better let him go or I'm gonna personally have that swedish head of yours on a plate of spaghetti."

 

"Meatball Joke? Nice." Felix laughs, and Jack listens closely as he closes his eyes to listen for background noises. "And I don't think I will, thanks. Alex did a fine job finding him. I never knew he was so...dirty."

 

"I'M GONNA KILL ALL OF YE!"

 

"Ah, ah. You might wanna settle down or Mark here might not come back all in one piece. You know I _love_ to take things...slow." He teases, and Jack tenses as he hears a pained scream from Mark in the background. "But, you know what I want. This can all go away if you just comply. You have 5 hours. Oh," He pauses, and Jack can hear him land a harsh punch in the background, and a loud crack. "And tell your father I said thank you."

 

Before Jack can argue again, Felix hangs up, and he seethes. "Thank you?? Fer what??"

 

"Sending him here. Jack, if Mark has to be sacrificed for the greater good, it has to be done. As much as your mother and I love him...Felix can't have the file."

 

"YOU RISKED THE LIFE OF THE ONLY MAN I'VE EVER LOVED TO KEEP YER STUPID FUCKIN' FILE???" Jack says, pushing his father onto the ground with a raged look in his eye. His father simply levitated himself back up, crossing his arms in annoyance.

 

Fucking smug bastard.

 

He had no idea why his mother loved him.

 

"She loves me because I'm not weak. I know when decisions must be made and people must be sacrificed."

 

"Yer a fuckin' **IDIOT** is what ye are!"

 

"Seàn, life on earth doesn't revolve around us. Ye don't belong here ta begin with, and killing that boy will show ye that."

 

"Fuck ye ye fuckin' traitor! So what'd ye do huh? Make a deal with Felix ta take Mark and ye expected me ta fall fer yer greater good bullshit? 5 years pa, 5 years ye took me away from him just ta make me like this. Ye will _not_ take him away from me again." Jack seethes, pushing past his father.

 

"Where are you even going, Seàn? Ye have no idea where that warehouse is!"

 

Jack laughs slowly and smiles, looking over his shoulder at the man who betrayed him. "No, but now I know it's a warehouse. Not too many of those around here are there?" He says, smiling as he clicks his tongue and teleports into the darkness.

* * *

 

He recognized this musky warehouse from years ago, 5 to be exact, and it made him just as sick to see it now. He relaxed his body to the point of calm serenity, and he'd finally stopped flickering like a lightbulb.

 

"Well. That's better. Now," He smirked, walking up to the gate that Felix and his disgusting minions had put up and touching it. "Ow, fuck!"

 

_What a bright idea,_ _Seàn_ _._

 

**_Fuck off. I wouldn't be actin' stupid if it weren't fer ye_ ** **_gettin_ ** **_' Mark all mixed up into this ye arse._ **

 

_Psh_ _. Don't be so dramatic, son._ _Yer_ _jus' like_ _yer_ _mother._

 

Jack rolled his eyes and shook his now scorched hand, sighing. He focused all of his attention on hearing Mark, seeing Mark, feeling Mark. He could hear more of Mark's thoughts and less of his own now, and he smiled.

 

_Mark, if ye can hear me right now, keep_ _screamin_ _'. No matter what they say, scream._ _M'right_ _outside, I will come get ye, but ye need to listen to me right now._

 

He shut his eyes tightly, holding his breath for Mark's reply.

 

_**Jack? Where are you? Are you in my head?** _

 

_Yes goofball,_ _m'in_ _yer_ _head. Maybe next time_ _yeh'll_ _just listen ta me when I tell ye someone is creepy as fuck. Can ye let me take charge so I can get ye out of there?_

 

**_Can't you just teleport in?_ **

 

Jack took a single glance at his hands and shook his head.

 

_Not this time baby. Trust me, okay?_

 

There was a bit of silence, then he heard a sigh.

 

_**Okay. But you have some serious explaining to do.** _

 

Jack audibly laughed at that, nodding.

 

_Yeah. I guess I do. This may hurt for a second okay? Just stay calm._

 

**_Okay._ **

 

With that, Jack's body faded into nothingness, and he felt himself being restricted.

 

He was now in Mark's body.

 

"Hey, wake the fuck up!" He heard Felix say, and he laughed as he opened up cerulean blue eyes.

 

"Hi Felix. Nice to see ye again."

 

He was replied to with a chuckle, and he only smirked.

 

Oh how he _loved_ this part the most.

 


End file.
